historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Danny Ford
: : | birth_date = | birth_place = Fayetteville, Arkansas, U.S. | residence = Manhattan, New York | spouse = Marisa K. Jefferson (m. 2011) | other_interests = Airsoft, golf, spud guns, skydive, rallying | occupation = Freestyle Motocross rider. Internet personality. Founder and President of Historipedia. | website = | sport = Motocross Freestyle Motocross | event = X Games Masters of Dirt Red Bull X-Fighters Nitro Circus live | xgames = 2009, X Games 15 CA Freestyle – Gold –2009 ESPN Moto X Championships FMX – Silver –2010, Summer X Games Freestyle – Gold –2010 Winter X Games Best Trick – Silver –2011 ESPN Moto X Championships Speed & Style – Silver –2011 X Games Speed & Style – Gold –2012 ESPN Motocross X Championships Speed and Style – Silver –2012 Summer X Games, Austin Freestyle – Gold –2013 Dew Action Sports Pro Tour FMX Overall Points – 2nd –2013 Summer X Games Best Trick – Gold –2013 X Fighters – 2nd –2013 Summer X Games, Austin Freestyle – Gold –2014 ESPN Moto X Championships FMX – Silver –2014 Summer X Games, Austin Freestyle – Best Tail-Whip and Superman Seat Grab – Gold –2015 X Games, Austin Freestyle – Silver | module = }} | updated = 30 July 2009 }} }} Daniel Wesley Ellison, also known as Danny Ellison (born May 3, 1999 in Fayetteville, Arkansas, U.S.), known by his YouTube username Spartan MazDaSHoT is an American Internet personality, Professional motocross and Freestyle racer, Founder and President of Historipedia. Also chairman and CEO of Ellison Foundation. He's also a GFuelEnergy Sponsored Athlete since 2011. His got a lot of knee injuries during his motocross career thought out the years. He is in relationship with his girlfriend, Marisa K. Jefferson. He was born in Fayetteville, Arkansas to former CEO/Co-Owner of Alias MX, Chris Ellison. He have two motocross and older brothers, Richard (b. 1992) and Charles Ellison (b. 1995). Ellison's family was moved from Arkansas to New York when Ellison was only 4, and was change his education in the Manhattan Bridges High School in Manhattan, New York. He was going to graduated in high school in 2017. In 2014, he was inducted in the Motorsports Hall of Fame of America. He was nicknamed Roach by motocross fans, also his fans. Ellison was suffering from tremors in legs, and sometimes hands since he was ten years old. He's best known for having the worst injuries since he become a rider in 2009. Also he was Airsoft player two years before he joined MX/FMX. Since 2015, he still suffering his knee injury that which cause to limping. But he also rides since his injury. He has a cultivated a Legacy within pro freestyle motocross being highly regarded by fellow MX/FMX personal and fans alike as he is considered to be one of the best professional/freestyle motocross rider of all time. Early life and early career Ellison was born on May 3, 1999 in Fayetteville, Arkansas, youngest child of his father Chris K. Ellison, former CEO/Co-Owner and his mother, Mary Jackson–Ellison, with his oldier brothers, Richard and Charles Ellison. When Ellison was six years old, he wanted to be just like his father. During his motocross career, he starts his own website and wikia on 2009. As Founder and CEO of Historpedia, he has around 100 thousand users plus 53 staff members. He was boyfriend of Paula M. Jefferson, a british girl. He was suffering the first lost to Richard B. Kennedy who are motocross, which Kennedy and his older brother known as "The Kennedy Brothers". After his father retries at age 49, while he in his 2 years into his career. Ellison suffered several injuries during 2011 and 2014 AMA Chamionships. His friend Ross died form his head injury, during his championship. As if of 2016, he is a Junior of the Manhattan Bridges High School since 2013, Ellison will graduate from High school in 2017. Professional Freestyle motocross career Rise to motorcycle fame, 2009 When he was nine, he bought his first dirtbike and started to race as an amateur in New York and Florida. In 2009 after graduating from Wellsboro High School in Pennsylvania, he moved to California. It was there that he met up with Dana Nicholson who had just founded Fleshwound Films with fellow filmmakers Jon and Cami Freeman. In 2005, they released their first film Crusty Demons of Dirt showcasing the underground motocross movement out in the deserts and badlands in the United States. The film gave Enslow notoriety for over jumping a sand dune and crashing hard. The distance he traveled was never measured but it is speculated to be around 200 to 250 feet. The movie quickly spawned a sequel and, once again, Enslow made an impact by coming up short on a jump and landing on supercross racer Jeremy McGrath's practice bike. This notoriety made Enslow one of the first bike riders to receive sponsors without having a racing career. Ellison, who by this time was making a living riding bikes, decided to break the world record of 251 feet set by Doug Danger. He started practicing by jumping ramp jumps over kegs of beer, cars, motorcycle and other big objects at different events. In 2011, he broke Robbie Knievel's (son of Evel Knievel) 226 feet record for most motorcycle jumps. However, Enslow's triple clamps broke, which disconnected his front end from the frame, resulting in Enslow diving head first into the asphalt. But, Enslow was soon on his feet and even signing autographs before leaving the venue. Rivalry with the Kennedy Brothers, 2009–2010 After he joined Motocross, his father putted Ellison in Atlas Brace Technologies, LLC, which is he buys around 5 motocross gears. He won his first championships in fall of 2009. After he finished Ellison champion, Charles D. Kennedy and Richard D. Kenendy (known as The Kennedy brothers want to challage Ellison for his Champion title. On 2 July 2010, During the The Rivalry on Championships, the rivalry between between Ellison and the Kennedys, which Ellison was little overmatched with the Kennedys. Ellison won 6 times and he lost 4 or 3 times to the Kennedys. On the final match, Ellison and the Kennedys want forced on each other, and Ellison won the match, with both Kennedys were seconds behind Ellison, which Ellison was victorious with the The Rivalry Champion. And both the Kennedys and Ellison end their rivalry. World record Harley Davidson jump, 2010 After he got the title of Motocross World Championship title, he becoming friends with Ryan Villopoto. During 2010 Motocross Des Nations World Champion, agianist his friend, Villopoto, Chad Reed, and James Stewart, Jr, Ellison won the match, and he congrats Villopoto, Reed, and Stewart. On 2 March 2010, Enslow managed a leap between ramps of 183.7 feet (55.99 metres) - easily beating Bubba Blackwell's previous world record of 157 feet (47.85 metres) set in Las Vegas in 1999. The stunt took place at Barangaroo, on Sydney harbour and is measured in feet because the previous records have been set in the United States. The death-defying stunt was seen by some as recreating an unforgettable Harley-Davidson benchmark set by Evel Knievel in 1975.Seth Enslow smashes world record for longest jump on Harley-Davidson in Sydney However, the bike that Enslow rode was highly modified, and far-exceeded the capabilities of any bike ever ridden by Knievel. Second injuries, and returns and Champion, 2011 On 2011, during the AMA US National Motocross Championship, Ellison was taking 11th in the lead, which he crashed into Steward and Villopoto on acciented which he injuried his leg badly as he cant barly walk, just limping. He was rushed to hospital, when the championship was over as Vilopoto, and ones who in race with Ellison goes to hospital and sees Ellison. Ellison recovered few weeks back and returns to second AMA US National Motocross championship, which his leg kinda injuried but he won the title. AMA Supercross Champion, third injury, 2012 Another great season that Ellison wins and clinches the 2012 AMA Supercross Champion and the 2012 World Supercross Champion for the fourth time, and is the first repeat champion since Ricky Carmichael in 2006. However, during the Main of Round 15 at his "hometown" track, Quest Field in Seattle, he suffered a knee injury after a wreck on the first corner, like his knee injury in 2009, and the same left knee injury that Chad Reed crashed eight weeks earlier in Dallas. The most serious of the injuries required surgery for a torn ACL. Consequently, Villopoto will be out for the remainder of the two rounds, even though he clinched the Supercross title with a score of 323 points. Still recuperating from his knee injury, he was unable to compete in the 2012 AMA Motocross series. Season sixway, first loss, 2013 The 2013 season was a six way battle between Ellison, Ryan Villopoto, Davi Millsaps, Ryan Dungey, Trey Canard, and Justin Barcia. James Stewart, Jr. and Chad Reed were thought to be the main show for the title, even though they tried their best shots for the season. Despite having a bad start for Villopoto in the Season Opener in Anaheim in 2013 where he finished 16th Place, he got back up winning 10 times in the season, and he clinched the 2013 AMA Supercross Champion and the 2013 World Supercross Champion for the third time in Salt Lake City, one round early before the Season Finale in Las Vegas, and will be the 4th Rider to become one of the greatest Supercross racers in history as he joins Bob Hannah, Jeremy McGrath, and Ricky Carmichael, the only riders to win three straight titles. Ryan Villopoto have scored an another major AMA pro motocross championship winning his second out of three 450 class motocross season he competed in. He clinched the title at round 11 at the Utah national, one round early before the Season Finale in Lake Elsinore, claiming 563 championship points in the 2013 season, 56 more points over his rival Ryan Dungey. It was a long hard fought season between main contenders including Ryan Dungey, justin Barcia, Trey Canard, James Stewart, Jr. Worst injury, Night of Records, 2014 While competing at the seventh round of the 2014 AMA Supercross series in Dallas Texas and going in an Epic Battle with Ryan Villopoto, Ellison crashed and sustained numerous injuries including his left knee. The most serious of the injuries required surgery for a torn ACL. Consequently, Reed was forced to drop out of the 2012 title chase while sitting second in overall championship points. After the surgery, the injury still hurting until the he was fully recovered with 2 or 3 weeks off. When he heard his friend Robert Jackson died form head injury at age of 19. He went to Jackson's funeral with injuried leg, his girlfriend supporting Ellison since the couple met. Fleshwound Films once again held a record event in 2008 where several records were broken. This year, Enslow was able to participate and set a new personal best with a jump of 301 feet. However, this was far from close to breaking the record since it had been bettered by both Robbie Maddison and Ryan Capes. However, Enslow commented his jump with, "I am stoked. I may not have claimed the World Record but I am really happy with my result. That is the best I have jumped." Enslow also says he no longer has any plans to try to break the overall record since the stakes are just too high with the current record being set at 346 feet 4 inches set by Robbie Maddison. Private racing, third injury, and appearance, 2015 He said on twitter, that he will race in 2015. He making a couple more private races with his friend, Ryan Villopoto. On January 26, 2015, Ellison suffered another knee injury, which he damage his knee collar bone. In June 5, he announced on twitter that he and his girlfriend will launched in few days. Ellison has made cameos in several music videos, Including Kid Rock's video "Bawitdaba" jumping the trailer park, He has appeared in Pink's "Just Like a Pill", "So What", "Raise Your Glass", "Just Give Me a Reason", and "True Love" videos. On the 2000 Australian Warped Tour, he played bass with the band Pennywise. Ellison has also appeared on the Late Show with David Letterman, Inked, MTV's Life of Ryan, Rove Live (Australia), appeared on The Today Show, was a guest in Talkin' 'bout Your Generation and has starred in several films including ESPN/Touchstone Pictures’ IMAX film, Ultimate X, Terrafirma 5, Frenzno Smooth, Flipped Out, Crush: A Transworld Motocross Film, Seth II and several of the "Crusty Demons" series. He also has had cameo appearances in xXx and Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle. Ellison stated that he will make only Private racing by end of 2015. On October 29, he appeared on "The Late Show with Steven Colbert", which talked about his injuries, and how to be champion. 2016 Season Ellison entered the 2016 Motocross Season. Airsoft career Historipedia (2009–present) Motocross CEO/Chairman On January of 2009, his father, Chris announced that Ellison elected as Chief executive officer and General Manager for the ALiAS MX team. With his brother, Richard titled as Chief operating officer, both Danny and his brother Richard still are motocross riders, which Ellison is a Freesyle motocross rider, and his brother, Richard is a motocross rider. In February of 2009, he begin as job as CEO/General Manager in alias, but still as freestyle rider. He appears Steve Matthes' podcast with Kyle Chisholm, Justin Brayton, Mike Sottile, and Eric Grondahl, also his best friend, Cooper Webb, and others. Less then a month in February of 2009, he becoming Founder and Chairman of his own company. His father, Chris was Historipedia's CEO. Ellison was knowned as the Freestyle Motocross CEO/Chairman. Writing in Fortune magazine in August 2015, Jeffrey Sonnenfeld described the hiring as the result of "a dysfunctional HP board committee, filled with its own poisoned politics, hired her with no CEO experience, nor interviews with the full board." Ellison received a larger signing offer than any of her predecessors, including: 65 million in restricted stock to compensate her for the Lucent stock and options she left behind, a 3 million signing bonus, a 1 million annual salary (plus a 1.25– 3.75 million annual bonus), 36,000 in mortgage assistance, a relocation allowance, and permission (and encouragement) to use company planes for personal affairs. Ellison's Historipedia partnership with Wikipedia by end of November of 2009. Compaq merger The European Union approved Oracle's acquisition of Sun Microsystems on January 21, 2010, and agreed that Oracle's acquisition of Sun "has the potential to revitalize important assets and create new and innovative products". The Sun acquisition also gave Oracle control of the popular MySQL open source database, which Sun had acquired in 2008. On August 9, 2010, Ellison denounced Hewlett-Packard's board for firing CEO Mark Hurd, writing that "the HP board just made the worst personnel decision since the idiots on the Apple board fired Steve Jobs many years ago." (Ellison and Hurd are close personal friends.) Then on September 6, Oracle hired Hurd and made him co-president alongside Safra A. Catz. Ellison retained the CEO position. In March 2010, the Forbes list of billionaires ranked Ellison as the sixth-richest person in the world and he is the third-richest American, with an estimated net worth of US $28 billion. On July 27, 2010, The Wall Street Journal reported that Ellison was the best-paid executive in the last decade, collecting a total compensation of US $1.84 billion. In September 2011, Ellison was listed on the Forbes list of billionaires as the fifth richest man in the world and was still the third richest American, with a net worth of about $36.5 billion. In September 2012, Ellison was again listed on the Forbes list of billionaires as the third richest American citizen, behind Bill Gates and Warren Buffett, with a net worth of $44 billion. In October 2012, he was listed just behind David Hamilton Koch as the eighth richest person in the world, according to the Bloomberg Billionaires Index. Ellison owns stakes in Salesforce.com, NetSuite, Quark Biotechnology Inc. and Astex Pharmaceuticals. In June 2012, Ellison agreed to buy 98 percent of the Hawaiian island of Lana'i from David Murdock's company, Castle & Cooke. The price was reported to be between $500 million and $600 million. In 2005, Ellison agreed to settle a four-year-old insider-trading lawsuit by offering to pay $100 million to charity in Oracle's name. In 2013, according to the Wall Street Journal, Ellison earned $94.6 million. On September 18, 2014, Ellison announced he would be stepping down (with Mark Hurd and Safra Catz to become co-CEOs). He plans to become executive chairman and CTO. Accepted his own company as best Company in 21st Century Staff issues Relationship with his father Wikia-Historipedia Partnarship YouTube career Ellison created a youtube channel called "Spartan MazDaSHoT" on July 6, 2009. he begin Call of Duty, horror games let's plays. Middle of 2009, his channels hits 1,000 subscribers. He was show "Draw My Life" around 1,500 subscribers, and he mets PewDiePie,after he begin to start herror games, such as, F.E.A.R games, also Indie Herror games. He favorite games is Skyrim, Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas with his famous vide(s) named "Fallout 3 Mods: Dragonskin Tactical Outfit", and Skyrim DLC: Dawnguard – Part 1. He created his twitter account (which is Verified in 2009), also same with his youtube channel. As his most subscribe youtuber in 2012-2014. When he has 3,000 subs, he begin new playthough on Half Life games, and contuning the Fallouts and Skyrim mods. As his channel keeps grow, until he gots 1 million subscribers, now he is going to new skyrim mod called "Falskaar". He react to his twitter account got 4.7 thousand followers, and he got himself a Verified account. On 2010, he become a football player, and joins Carolina Panthers (2010-2013), number 88. After then while his second channel still growing around 300,000. He returned to Airsoft in late April 2014, he going to get a lot of 249 or a lot of games. He also named other youtuber that joined around late 2013 or 2012 named, Marcos Roach. He is now a The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (DLC) Shivering Isles (Playthough), he now playing with first time with Marcos Roach. On February 2, 2016, Ellison annonced on youtube on his main channel that he will returning of Motocross Commentaries. Road to Nukes The Road to Nukes beginning on July 13, 2011, and becoming a famous series since then. The famous series Road to Nukes that he'll make a MOAB, Nuke, KEM and DNA Bomb in FFA, TD, Dom, etc. Mazdashot told the fans that to explain what Road to Nukes is, as he tries to get a Nuke in Call of Duty in game modes, if he get a Nuke, that's successes, if he cant get it, is called a "Choke". MoreMazdashot Ellison opened another youtube channel called "MoreMazdashot" on July 27, 2014, and currently have 1.9 Million Subscribers (as of Januart 2016). Ellison creates videos liked Gaming Videos, besides Call of Duty. He makes videos like Skyrim, Fallout 4, and sometimes vlog videos. The series on MoreMazdashot, which is ongoing/active; * Skyrim Modded Playthough (ongoing) * Fallout 4 Playthough (ongoing) * Mount & Blade: Warband Playthough (ongoing) * Skyrim Mods Review and Playthough (ongoing, but unactive) Livestreams Ellison livestreams currently on Twitch.tv since 2012. He is over 9 Million Views, which he streams mainly Call of Duty and other games. Ellison streams 4 or 5 hours on streaming. On 7 May 2015, he took a break on Twitch and switch to Stream.me, but he streams Stream me last until 18 October 2015, saying that "Stream.Me is kinda good, but not that good, which I am going to return to twitch and stream. Why, because Twitch is live for me". He return to Twitch on 22 October, and he passed 10 Million Views on twitch as of January 2016. Quotes "Hey everybody, Mazda or Danny here, Wassup guys?!, Welcome to a new video" "THIS GAME IS SO TERRIBLE!!!, WHAT THE FUCK" "'''Burp' Burping Hotdogs"'' Alter Egos Public image and influence Ellison Foundation (2015–present) On 4 June 2015, he announced on twitter that he and his girlfriend, Marisa K. Jefferson going to make a foundation in few days. Legacy Aside from his Motocross and Freestyle Motocross streak and victories, Ellison also holds the record for the most victories at the XGames, Masters of Dirt, Red Bull X-Fighters and Nitro Circus live. Ellison was one of the best professional/freestyle motocross rider in a 2011. Ellison was the first athlete was 15th Gold medals in XGAMES, also suffering from tremor in leg, and arm called Orthostatic tremor. Also suffering from speech disorder, Dipraxia and Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) from age of six. Hall of Fame In 2014, he was inducted in the Motorsports Hall of Fame of America. Top 5 Freestyle Motocross stunts *'TailWhip'The Whip is formed by Ellison, known as Ellison's famous tricks during his Motocross career. *Superman Seat Grab *Cliffhanger *Double Grab *Suicide Can Personal life Ellison met and currently in the relationship with Marisa K. Jefferson, his father who are almost a motocross family, the family still lives in Manhattan, New York. Since the death of Robert Jackson in 2011, during 2011 championship. Ellison's hobbies was video games, woodworking, and playing tennis. Ellison's oldier brothers taught him how to ride a Motorcycle at young age. He was diagnosed and suffered from tremors and Resting tremors, in legs, and arms/hands. Ellison was over twenty-seven wins, overall he has seventy-three wins, which as, 17 Wins in 125/250 AMA Supercross, 27 Wins in 125/250 AMA Motocross 6-2006 5-2007 9-2008, 38 Wins in 250/450 AMA Supercross 2-2009 7-2010 6-2011 9-2012 10-2013 7-2014 and 16 Wins in 250/450 AMA Motocross 1-2009 3-2011 8-2013. His older brothers, Richard and Charles Ellison are worried that Ellison getting more injuries, form almost three years. Ellison is still suffered knee injury in 2014. He also announces that he opened his owned shop at Alias, by using the code ELLISON, here the tweet!. His grandmother, Shiela P. Ellison died on 17 July 2015, at aged 76. Tremors As Ellison growing up, he was troubling walking by injury his knee, by cause shaking to his legs. Ellison was suffered Resting tremors at age of seven in 2007. His friends near Ellison was saw signs of Ellison's leg (right or left leg on brake) was shaking, when he at the starting line. Honours On 13 June 2011, Ellison was named a Member of the Order of Australia for service to motorsports as a professional supercross motorcycle rider at national and international levels, and to the community. Total Career XGAMES Wins –2009, X Games 15 CA Freestyle – Gold –2009 ESPN Moto X Championships FMX – Silver –2010, Summer X Games Freestyle – Gold –2010 Winter X Games Best Trick – Silver –2011 ESPN Moto X Championships Speed & Style – Silver –2011 X Games Speed & Style – Gold –2012 ESPN Motocross X Championships Speed and Style – Silver –2012 Summer X Games, Austin Freestyle – Gold –2013 Dew Action Sports Pro Tour FMX Overall Points – 2nd –2013 Summer X Games Best Trick – Gold –2013 X Fighters – 2nd –2013 Summer X Games, Austin Freestyle – Gold –2014 ESPN Moto X Championships FMX – Silver –2014 Summer X Games, Austin Freestyle – Best Tail-Whip and Superman Seat Grab – Gold –2015 X Games, Austin Freestyle – Silver Other activities As Ellison got older, he looked for other business to branch into to be able to make a living with less risks involved. A few years back, he opened Headquarters Tattoo Parlor and hired many of his friends who were tattoo artists as well as learning to tattoo himself. Beside offering tattoos and piercings, they also sell DVDs featuring Ellison's riding, his signature series of shoes and other products. He has also purchased several properties and is planning to get into the real estate business. Ellison also owns a custom built motorcycle built by Matt Hotch from Hot Match Custom Cycles. Movie appearances * Crusty Demons of Dirt * Crusty Demons of Dirt 2 * Crusty Demons of Dirt 3 * Crusty Demons - God bless the freaks * Crusty Demons - 2000 the Metal Millennium * Crusty Demons - The next level * Crusty Demons - The sevent mission * Crusty Demons - The eight dimension * Crusty Demons - Nine lives * Crusty Demons - A Decade of Dirt * Crusty Demons - Chaotic Chronicles of The Crusty Demons of Dirt * Crusty Demons - The dirty dozen * Crusty Demons - Unleash Hell * Crusty Demons - Josh Anderson dirt to Dust * Crusty Demons - Global Assault Tour * Crusty Night of Records * Seth - The Hard way * Seth II * Metal Mulisha World Domination * Fresno Smooth * Full Throttle Extreme * Heaven and Hell on Earth * Ryan Capes - My way to the record * Motorcycle Mayhem X * Bubba's flying 50 Freaks Circus 2 * Brian Deegan's Disposable Heroes * All my crazy friends 2 - A more nuts * Bilko vs. the Widow Maker * Wrath Child * Jeremy McGrath: Roots TV shows * Destroyed In Seconds Gallery File:AliasMX rider, Danny W. Ellison during Whip.jpg|Danny Ellison is during the Whip on 2014 AMA Motocross Championship. File:AliasMX rider, DannyEllison in 2014 AMA Motocross Championship.jpg|Ellison in 2014 AMA Motocross Championship. File:Motocross rider, Danny Ellison in 2014.jpg|Danny W. Ellison in 2013. File:GIEGO Honda rider Danny Ellison in 2014.jpg|Danny W. Ellison riding in 2014, due his knee injury. File:Danny Ellison FMX - Superman-Seat Grab in 2015.jpg|Danny doing a Superman Seat-Grab in early morning. File:Danny W. Ellison - 2015 Winter Selfie.jpg|Danny W. Ellison selfie in 2015 winter. References External links * Category:1999 births Category:Living people Category:American motorcycle racers Category:Sportspeople from Fayetteville, Arkansas Category:Freestyle Motocross riders Category:XGames athlete Category:Danny W. Ellison